Oh What A Year
by MeIsAaC
Summary: Hogwarts student Alyssa is sucked into the dangers of Harry's lifestyle


A/N: Be nice, this is my first fan fic, so I haven't had much experience as a writer. Constructive criticism is welcome though. Hope you enjoy)

…………………………………………………

** PART 1  
**

**CHAPTER 1:** **THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**  
Alyssa was woken up at midnight by the sound of the TV.

Her sister was still watching that stupid film '**_The Lord Of The Rings.'_**

"**TURN THAT STUPID TV DOWN!" **shouted Alyssa.

"**WHY?" **Lucy shouted back

"**IT WOKE ME UP!" **Alyssa shouted back. **"**_Again**" **_she muttered.

Lucy turned the TV down.

"Sorry," she called.

"Its OK I just wanted to be fully awake so we don't miss the train!" Replied Alyssa, appearing in the doorway.

"What train?" asked Lucy

"The Hogwarts Express!" replied Alyssa.

"Crap, I forgot it was tomorrow!" exclaimed Lucy.

"How could you forget our SIXTH YEAR at Hogwarts?" asked Alyssa, dumbfounded.

"Other things on my…"

Alyssa cut in. "Mind?"

"Yes," Lucy sighed, "Let's just get some sleep."

Alyssa, too tired to say anything, nodded and walked back upstairs

………………………………………………….

The next day Alyssa and Lucy set off for the train station. When they got there, they ran straight through the barrier between Platforms' Nine and Ten and emerged on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There stood the beautiful sight of the scarlet Hogwarts express. Alyssa clambered on to the train.

Lucy went straight to the Prefects carriage. Since they'd not been able to choose a fifth year Prefect, McGonagall had made Lucy a Prefect!

Alyssa looked for an empty compartment but they were all full. As she got to the last compartment, it appeared to be empty. As she walked in, her eyes widened in shock…the compartment was occupied…by Harry Potter! He looked up and smiled.

"Um, is it OK if I share this compartment with you?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course," Harry replied, flashing her another smile.

"Thanks," replied Alyssa. "I'm Alyssa by the way."

"I'm Harry," he answered, offering her his hand. She took it and grinned.

"I'd never have guessed."

Harry just smiled.

…………………………………………………….

After talking non stop, Alyssa and Harry realised they needed to change, which they did so in a rush as the train was already slowing down. Everyone made a mad dash towards the exit.

"See you around," Alyssa said, sounding a little disappointed.

"See you," replied Harry. They both climbed out the train and boarded separate carriages. Off they went until they reached the castle. Alyssa saw a shiny white tomb stone then remembered the horrible events of the year before. Her eyes filled with tears just as they had done the year before when they'd been given the news of Dumbledore's death.

She remembered how Lucy had tried to comfort her by saying that it had been Dumbledore's time, and how she'd loathed Lucy at the time for saying it. She hadn't really been angry with Lucy though, she'd just needed to take her anger out on someone, and Lucy had been the obvious choice.

'_Talk of the devil,' _Alyssa thought as Lucy cut into her thoughts.

"Come on Lys, we're here."

**CHAPTER 2: HARRY POTTER**

The sorting and feast went by in a blur, and before alyssa knew it she was in the griffindor common room thinking about dumbledore and when hogwarts was attacked by voldermort and the deatheaters. She sat on the chair for hours and suddenly she heard a whisper! It seemed to come from a new picture on the wall. It slowly whispered "You should be in bed" angrily!  
So Alyssa tiptoed into the girls room and lay on her bedas soon as her head touched her head touched her pillow she fell asleep.

Alyssa woke early and read a page of _GOOD OMENS_****one of her least favoroute books in the world and threw it down back into her trunk. She couldnt bear thinking about dumbledore so she went to look out of the window and couldnt believe what she saw! "WHAT?" she cried out. There at the front of the white toom- Dumledor's she saw Snape! She opened the window and pointed her wand at Snape and shouted "Petrifius totalus" snape fell to the ground and didnt move. Alyssa ran out the dormitory and to Mc gonagall's office, shouted the password ran to the second door and knocked on the door. "Come in" came a voice. She ran in and said "snapesinthegrounds!" so fast that Mc gonagall to tell her to say it a gain so alyssa slowed down and said "Snapes in the grounds!" Mc gonagall jumped up, ran out the office an into the grounds with alyssa trailing behind.

The news got around and the story started to change and soon people were saying Snape was trying to dig up Dumbledors body for You know who. But only Alyssa and Mc gonagall knew the real story. Every one still knew about how Alyssa had petrified him. months passed by and before long is was october.

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
